1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicle immobilization systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Immobilization systems are conventionally known which comprise a mechanical lock controlled by a key, as well as an immobilization circuit controlled by a remote control device, such as a transponder integrated into the head of the vehicle key or a remote control actuated by pushbutton or a keypad.
Generally, an indicator light is provided on the vehicle dashboard, which light informs the driver as to whether or not his vehicle""s immobilization circuit is activated.
However, the driver does not often instinctively check whether this indicator light is or is not activated when he turns his contact key.
A first aim of the invention is to solve this problem and to propose a solution allowing effective signaling of the activated or nonactivated state of the vehicle""s immobilization circuit.
Moreover, arrangements are already known which make it possible to illuminate a piece which surrounds the body of a contact key lock at the level of the zone of insertion of the key.
This piece is generally illuminated when the vehicle""s contact switch is closed or else when the vehicle""s headlamps are lit.
The driver then sees a luminous ring around the body of the lock.
An exemplary known arrangement for such an illumination system has been represented in FIG. 1.
This arrangement comprises a piece 1 made of a translucent material which terminates at one end in an annular collar la which surrounds the body of the lock at the level of the zone of insertion of the key.
It furthermore comprises a housing 2, of which a first part 2a, made of an opaque (for example black) plastic, is overmolded over this piece 1 so as to leave visible only the rim of the collar 1a, as well as markers or graphical indications 9 which surround the collar la. More precisely, these markers or graphical indications 9 are molded in one piece with the piece 1, constituting a thickening with respect to a flat annular skirt which surrounds the collar la, said annular skirt being for its part hidden by the overmolding constituted by the part 2a of the housing 2.
The illuminating light is guided up to the piece 1 by a piece 3 made of a transparent material, of which a part 3a is nested in the piece 1 and of which another part 3b lies substantially perpendicular to the axis of the body of the lock.
The part 3a, in contact with the body of the piece 1, makes it possible to diffuse the light in the latter.
The part 3b for its part exhibits a recess 4 in which is received an illumination lamp 5 carried by a printed circuit board 6.
This part 3b for its part is overmolded by a second part, referenced 2b, of the housing 2.
An opaque cover 8 is furthermore attached to the entire structure.
A coil 7 which constitutes the antenna for communicating with the transponder can be integrated into the housing 2.
An arrangement of the type as represented in FIG. 1 nevertheless has the drawback of being particularly complex and of requiring numerous assembly operations.
In particular, it requires the fitting of the piece 3 onto the piece 1 and the part 2a of the housing 2.
Another aim of the invention is to propose an arrangement structure which is simpler to assemble.
Thus, the invention proposes a signaling arrangement for vehicle, in particular motor vehicle, comprising a ring made of a translucent or transparent material which surrounds the body of a contact control element in said vehicle and also comprising means for the illumination of said ring, characterized in that said means of illumination illuminate said ring made of a translucent or transparent material according to one mode of illumination or another depending on the activated or nonactivated state of a circuit for immobilizing the vehicle.
With such an arrangement, the driver sees immediately whether or not the immobilization circuit is activated. He knows easily whether or not he has to activate the immobilization unlocking.
Advantageously, in particular, the means of illumination comprise at least two sources emitting at different wavelengths, means controlling the activation of one or other of these two sources depending on the activated or nonactivated state of the circuit for immobilizing the vehicle.
As a variant, in one mode of illumination, the means of illumination illuminate the ring alternately, or continuously or on the contrary do not illuminate it.
Moreover, the arrangement preferably comprises a piece forming a light guide made of a transparent material, which comprises on the one hand a support forming portion which is able to carry at least one source or means and on which said source is mounted and which is of substantially plane shape and on the other hand a substantially annular portion which extends said support forming portion while lying along a plane perpendicular to the plane of the latter portion and which is extended by a portion which defines the illuminated or intended to be illuminated ring, said substantially annular portion guiding the light up to the portion which defines said ring and being, with at least a part of the support forming portion, overmolded by an opaque material.
With such an arrangement, mounting is simplified, since it is sufficient to attach the light source or sources to the assembly constituted by the piece made of a transparent material, the guiding element and their common overmolding in order for the arrangement to be complete.
The assembly operations are diminished.
Advantageously, furthermore:
the piece forming a light guide comprises a prism forming portion which is carried by the support forming part in the immediate vicinity of the light source, said prism forming portion being nonovermolded;
the portion which extends the flat annular portion is a collar of tubular general shape over which the opaque material is overmolded, said collar terminating in a rim at least part of which is not overmolded and defines the illuminated or intended to be illuminated ring;
an antenna forming coil is wound on the collar and is overmolded by the opaque material;
the overmolding defines, at the level of the support forming portion of the piece forming a light guide, a receptacle housing in which is received a printed circuit board which carries one or more sources;
the collar also terminates in markers and/or graphical indications which are distributed around the illuminated or intended to be illuminated ring and that the overmolding surrounds but leaves visible;
a source is a laser or light-emitting diode.
The invention also relates to a piece made of a transparent material forming a light guide, characterized in that, in respect of an arrangement according to one of the preceding claims, it comprises on the one hand a support forming portion which is able to carry at least one source or means and on which said source is mounted and which is of substantially plane shape and on the other hand a substantially annular portion which extends said support forming portion while lying along a plane perpendicular to the plane of the latter portion and which is extended by a portion which defines a ring intended to be illuminated, said substantially annular portion being able to guide the light up to the portion which defines said ring.